Laney Penn/Gallery
This is a gallery for Laney Penn. Smash Up Terby Corey asks why his music was so bad and Laney is seen sitting on the stage with him.jpg Laney talks to Corey about his music.jpg Laney sucks her teeth.jpg Corey complains about how bad he is at writing lyrics.jpg Laney tells him not to let the pressure get to him.jpg But the pressure's on!.jpg Laney tell Corey that they need to play music at the carnival in one hour.jpg Laney puts her guitar in the trunk.jpg Corey bops everyone on the nose.jpg No shaving.jpg The band gets in Trina's car.jpg Kin gets mad at Corey for not having any ideas for where to get lyrics yet.jpg Corey says that they'll get lyrics from Trina's diary.jpg Corey looks through Trina's diary for lyrics.jpg Corey realizes that he's used everything in her diary and Laney tells him that they need lyrics now.jpg Corey plans to get Trina to update her diary.jpg Corey and Laney fist bump.jpg Grojband in the car.jpg Trina tells Grojband to get down.jpg Corey gets ready to initiate the plan.jpg Corey starts to tell the title of his plan.jpg It gets kinda long.jpg JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Corey takes a deep breath.jpg Plan.jpg Catchy title.jpg Transformation Conplete.jpg Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney get down and duck when they see Nick Mallory walk by.jpg Corey gets ready for the Grojband unity chant.jpg Grojband unity chant.jpg Everybody was out of tune.jpg Corey, Kin, Kon, and Lamey watching Trina from the bushes.jpg Laney gets depressed in the bushes because there was a critical failure.jpg Trash can hide.jpg Laney is scared at the trashcan.jpg Ruh-Roh Raggy.jpg Laney gets funny mad.jpg Laney smacks her forehead in anger at Corey.jpg Corey gets a crazy plan that just might work.jpg Corey gives out the good signal.jpg Corey and Laney are happy to hear that everybody's ready.jpg Trina is totally freak proof.jpg So dude, what's your favorite animal?.jpg I swallowed a bee or something maybe a robot frog.jpg I'm gunna call you Kitty amazing cuz that's what you look like.jpg I want to eat a dinosaur.jpg Everybody_singing_tire_tracks.jpg We're cops.jpg Laney jamming out on her electric guitar..jpg Make that 2%.jpg I'm so tired right now..jpg Okay Chris, just a few more pictures and then your'e done..jpg The Spotlight shines on Corey so he can tell his moral..jpg Some animals come up to him..jpg His moral ends and she says that he could have used it as lyrics.jpg Yeah and you wanna know what else? Todd Kauffman could have used Lenny Payne as Larry's name and Wreck and Roll as the title for this episode!.jpg Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls Gathering around in CWACOMB.jpg CWACOMB.18.jpg CWACOMB.19.jpg Corey's first Laney shush.jpg CWACOMB.39.jpg CWACOMB.40.jpg Laney loves Corey.jpg CWACOMB.42.jpg Corey Head Rubs Laney.png Lovestruck laney.jpg She's headed for the drive through.jpg Corey gets ready for the band to preform.jpg Instrument no reach.jpg Laney is Canada's Maple Leaf.png Laney thinks it's all over for them.jpg Corey motivates Laney.jpg Give up? Surrender? Back down?.jpg Corey tells Laney that he's got a crazy plan hat just might work.jpg CWACOMB.52.jpg The candy crap car pulls up.jpg Candy bar Laney.jpg Trina is about the pull the lever on Laney.jpg Confused, Trina looks into the back of the van.jpg Move along tasty snack man.jpg Flintstones.jpg Corey tells the band his plan to get their band noticed by cherry.jpg The he starts to go a little loopy.jpg Corey's gasping for air.jpg Laney shines the spotlights on the stage.jpg Laney gives the signal.jpg Trina's freak out knocked out the projector!.jpg Hot Dog Kin, Popcorn Kon, and Candy Laney.jpg GROJBAND UNITE!!!.jpg The band appears on stage.jpg They're doing really good at this song.jpg Cherry_Cherry.png ALL MESSED UP!!!.jpg Laney_is_zany.png Hey Cherry! Did you like our song?.jpg Laney wants Corey to get in her face.jpg Corey tells her that that's a bit weird.jpg The Spotlight shines on Corey so he can tell the moral he learned from all of this nonsense.jpg Dance of the Dead Dance of the Dead.3.jpg Dance of the Dead.4.jpg Image Smart Ideas on this next mistake.jpg Dance of the Dead.6.jpg Dance of the Dead.7.jpg Dance of the Dead.8.jpg Dance of the Dead.12.jpg Dance of the Dead.13.jpg Dance of the Dead.19.jpg Corey Shushing Laney in Cance of the Dead.jpg Dance of the Dead.20.jpg Dance of the Dead.21.jpg Dance of the Dead.22.jpg Dance of the Dead.23.jpg Dance of the Dead.24.jpg Laney's Heart jumps out of her mouth.jpg Dance of the Dead.34.jpg Dance of the Dead.39.jpg Dance of the Dead.41.jpg Dance of the Dead.44.jpg Dance of the Dead.46.jpg Grojband Playing in the Graveyard.png Dance of the Dead.73.jpg Dance of the Dead.75.jpg Dance of the Dead.78.jpg Dance of the Dead.79.jpg Dance of the Dead.87.jpg Dance of the Dead.88.jpg Dance of the Dead.89.jpg Dance of the Dead.92.jpg Dance of the Dead.93.jpg Laney wants to return the cursed magic amp.jpg Laney is at the Ghostly Cheese Boutique.jpg Chipper sticks her face in Laney's face.jpg Looks at Chipper's silly face.jpg Laney says that there's nothing up with the color of the amp or whatever.jpg Their return policy does not cover reanimation of the dead.jpg Laney wants to LIE!!!.jpg She really wants to lie.jpg Chipper is mad at Laney.jpg They're all eating cheese.jpg Laney is eating cheese.jpg They hear a noise.jpg They think it's Kon farting.jpg Kon is paralyzed in fear.jpg Kon screams ZOMBIES!.jpg They all scream from the zombies.jpg Kon is exhausted.jpg KON GASPS!!!.jpg Kon exhales.jpg GASP!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg They're going very slowly actually.jpg So I guess they have time to figure this stuff out now.jpg Corey says the alley way feels comfy and cozy.jpg BITE! OW!.jpg Kate and Allie are chewing on Corey's leg.jpg Corey shakes them off.jpg Kin and Laney are relieved.jpg That ain't too good guys.jpg Angry Laney.jpg Lane of flames.jpg Laney becomes a fire giant.jpg Fire giant Laney breathes fire on Kate and Allie.jpg Jack hates cateapilers.jpg Griffin Distler beats up his younger brothers.jpg The camera is working kids.jpg Croikey I'm an Australian.jpg Okay we don't make movie about people peeing. That's just wrong..jpg CCBTTROTB.jpg How to make zombies go to sleep.jpg CPTLITA.jpg CFHP.jpg Zombie_Dance.jpg MMCWGRFM.jpg THSSFLG.jpg GLATBADL.jpg LTTCMA.jpg LUCITSLIDOTD.jpg Pox N Roll Uhhhhhhhhhh ... Record?.jpg The trio is listening to a record.jpg Corey is all poxy.jpg Poxy Kin.jpg Poxy Laney.jpg INFECTION!!!.jpg Pimple faced Laney.jpg Scratch crazy.jpg The Lanester wants to give that Corey some SASS!!!.jpg Ugh shut up Poxy Corey.jpg CKKALG.jpg SCPT.jpg Jswguguyagjyasgcua.jpg Skxkazmzjoaaoka.jpg Fsbficuhdskubadckuaehcaleichh.jpg LIMAS.jpg CPSO.jpg Huluvcsbcwdhibshcdj.jpg Laney holding the hot potato.jpg LSTOMKOTTUOOHPC.jpg CRTHSTDBINAGOSCF.jpg Party Danimal guftucchg.jpg NERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Laney smacks her forehead.jpg ElectroZAP!!!.jpg Corey reading Laney a bedtime story.jpg Laney is kinda scared by the witch in the bedtime story.jpg Corey and Laney hear a spooky sound.jpg Party Danimal comes out.jpg Party Danimal gives the party a rating of double awesome.jpg Laney is scared that the chicken pox party might fail.jpg Laney whines and cries in sorrow over the party.jpg Corey is happy and might be able to help poor Laney feel better again.jpg Corey thinks for a second.jpg Corey gets shocked by his mitten.jpg Haggis Time!!!.jpg Corey wants to show everyone that the pox rocks.jpg Corey mitten snatches the diary.jpg Corey scratches his lame Fest onto the best party ever list.jpg Dancing in the chicken disco lights.jpg Corey sings while Laney beatboxes.jpg Kin, Kon, and Laney leave the garage to go home.jpg Fever FTW!.jpg AYFKM?.jpg Corey looks at Laney adihgebajxkjbsd.jpg Let's cap this episode off with a bang.jpg No Strings Attached Laney banging on the bathroom door.jpg Laney tells Kon they end to practice.jpg Kon is not playing with the tiny soaps.jpg Corey busts in all happy and junk.jpg Corey tells Kin and Laney about The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg Kin and Laney have no idea what The Bubble Bunch Band is.jpg Corey tells them who The Bubble Bunch Band is.jpg Corey is unhappy that they don't know who The Bubble Bunch Band is.jpg Kon breaks the fourth wall.jpg Trina's freeze frame.jpg Kin and Laney can't believe in them.jpg Kin just Mehs it off.jpg Grojband at a little kids show.jpg Captain Carney, Corey, and Laney.jpg Captain Carney bonks Corey on the head with a cane.jpg Corey is glazed to see his childhood band.jpg It brings a sparkle to his eyes.jpg Corey is glad that Bobby Blue hasn't aged a bit.jpg LCCFWTBAPB.jpg HLWGOONWTWCF.jpg LACHTGTBAPB.jpg Laney and her puppet.jpg TBDSTGM.jpg LABTCTTDBHATP.jpg The band in house suits.jpg Kon's hitting himself.jpg The children laughing.jpg LIAAGB.jpg Looks like the puppet band is great.jpg bhcidebhcwdihwdbci.jpg This is heaps of fun.jpg You've got to sing a new song.jpg I'm actually here.jpg Laney Penn: What was that?.jpg Corey is happy dappy.jpg Kin and Laney happy.jpg I'll just grow a beard.jpg You could have used those for lyrics (No Strings Attached).jpg Indie Road Rager Somebody's cooking pies for science.jpg We already are indie.jpg Okay um ear ear ear ear ear ear ear.jpg Fwdihhbecaugkwceugifqegukdqeguk.jpg Imageyfu.jpg Imagejfhvg.jpg Coool.png Imagecfchf.jpg Imagerrdydryyrd.jpg Tree levant much?.jpg Getaway music.jpg Ice Cream Tom Emerges.jpg Corey has another plan.jpg Corey whispers to Laney.jpg Yodel Corey.jpg WOW! I GOT THE DIARY!!!.jpg Cool Laneouhette.jpg Laney gets ready to throw the moose.jpg Laney tosses the moose.jpg The moose gets thrown.jpg Kin speaks some rods to Laney.jpg Laney is pretty darn annoyed.jpg Epic win for Kin and Random Stunt Duck.jpg A big high wiggy in the spotlight.jpg Yeah .... Um ... What's up with all the random?.jpg WELLP! I GUESS WEVE MADE ABOUT ENOUGH SENSE AS EVER FOR THIS EPISODE.... THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYBODY!!!!! :D.jpg Math of Kon I was going to say Nerdsville.jpg Corey zips on up to Laney.jpg Corey's opinions.jpg That does not solve our problem Core.jpg Laney says, Kon shows up, doesn't mean they'll get lyrics.jpg Corey thinks getting a nerd to kiss Trina will freak her out.jpg I wonder where Trina is.jpg Only ten more problems to go!.jpg Their shot at the gig isn't looking to hot right now.jpg Kon broke his sticks!.jpg Well then let's do something about Kon.jpg You know in hindsight, I should have already known that .jpg Let's make Tri go Diary Mode!!! :).jpg Time to let her hair down.jpg See Lanes? No problem..jpg They all sing a song about math.jpg We rocked the egg out of those egg heads.jpg OH NO! WE MADE EVERY NERD IN PEACEVILLE COOL!!!.jpg How is that a bad thing?.jpg It's dark and scary now.jpg Big ups for math Core.jpg The biggest of ups Lanes.jpg And Corey signs off the episode.jpg Space Jammin' Space Jammin'.1.jpg Changed picture of The Newamns.jpg Space Jammin'.4.jpg Space Jammin.7.jpg Space Jammin.9.jpg Space Jammin.10.jpg Space Jammin.12.jpg Space Jammin.13.jpg Space Jammin.15.jpg Space Jammin.32.jpg The band goes crazy on the cornfield.jpg They fall on the cornplow.jpg It's not in a straight line.jpg That's a coin in the pun jar.jpg I wonder what the field looks like from outer space.jpg A giant spaceship lands.jpg It's happening!.jpg Corey say whaaaaat?.jpg Laney stares off into space p.jpg Prancing through the meadows.jpg Corey, Kin, Laney walking in the cornfield.jpg They haven't spun around to see if Kon was missing yet.jpg They turn around to see Kon.jpg GRUOK?.jpg The orbs were really nice.jpg The three of them are relieved.jpg Do'h crooked cucumbers MR. GRUMPY AND HOMER SIMPSON CROSSOVER MASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg We need to find Trina before they do or earth is Gonzo!.jpg Corey is mad at the orbs.jpg Panic with Corey.jpg Laney looks weird.jpg Corey has yet another crazy plan that just might work.jpg OWOWOWOWT!!!.jpg OOOOOOOOOO!.jpg Lyrics inside.jpg we don't need Trina's disru.jpg RUH ROH RAGGY!!!.jpg The purple puffle is fake.jpg Three little puffins, eating their muffins.jpg I WANNA BE WRAPPED UP LIKE A BELUGA!!!.jpg Wish Upon a Jug Corey wonders is he has enough jugs.jpg I think were fine.jpg Kin and Kon come out of the jugs.jpg Laney gawks into the jug.jpg Join is as we explore ... ROCK LORE!!!.jpg Kin and Kon tell Laney a little but about Rock Lore.jpg Laney is ridiculous by Kin and Kon's Rocklor.jpg Laney asks if they played happy jug music for all of eternity.jpg No, they died if thirst.jpg Grojband sounds great when playing jus music.jpg Laney thinks they sound great.jpg A smashing sound is heard.jpg Hey! We need those jugs!.jpg The genie introduces himself as Clete.jpg Grojband loses the ability to play music.jpg Laney is confused as of what just happened.jpg Corey on the chalkboard.jpg But nobody understanda.jpg Laney plucks her bass.jpg Laney's bass breaks.jpg Laney is depressed while Kin freaks out.jpg Laney is depressed while Kon freaks out.jpg Kin and Kon in a panic.jpg Kin and Kon are still frozen.jpg Uh, Core, finding another genie should be impossible.jpg Impossible?.jpg Um ... What about the rest if the main cast?.jpg Grojband and Bessy appear there too.jpg The reveal of Grojband and Bessy.jpg And the wish war begins.jpg Laney tells Corey to stop with all the crazy wishing.jpg The whole fight is going nowhere.jpg Kon busts up and says some stuff which POUNDS LANEY IN THE CHEST!!!.jpg Kin comes up and gives Kon the butt.jpg And the bet part is that they can play the hoedown.jpg Trina begins to make another wish.jpg Oh Corey.jpg Laney asks what just happened.jpg And we're not her brother's band.jpg It would be my command honey.jpg Grojband is ready to jug it up on stage.jpg The jug band plays and sounds awesome.jpg Singin' some show tunes.jpg Jug Solo.jpg YAAAAAY!!!!!!!!.jpg He wishes that they have never found the genies.jpg So they all go away.jpg They all pile out with Grojband in them.jpg Um, Core? Isn't it a bit early for your final thought?.jpg I'm confused too Lanes.jpg All You Need is Cake Laney sighing.jpg Laney sighing again.jpg WUT DAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?.jpg Ppppffffllrrrtt!!!! That wedding cake is a wedding fake!.jpg If the cake was that big, we could see it from here.jpg Everybody listening to Buzz.jpg Aw man, we can't eat that cake.jpg Alright so, let's eat that CAKE!.jpg Hey, I'm Cake Barney.jpg YOU FOOLS CANT PLAY AT MY WEDDING IF YOU HAVE NO MUSIC!.jpg HIYA BAR BAR!!!.jpg I love cake!!!.jpg Laney gets an awesome oppurtunity.jpg Corey is in love with me!!!.jpg Tee Hee hee.jpg It's all for the cake.jpg Wahoo!.jpg Love makes me yell!.jpg You must be so in love it makes me puke.jpg Corey and Laney on a picnic date.jpg For fakesies to eat cakesies.jpg Laney sees this as a real date.jpg Does Laney have a bug in her eye.jpg You should wash it before it gets infected and filled with puss.jpg SKAWIRRRRT!!!.jpg ANGRY RED EYED LANEY!!!.jpg BEAT IT SO COREY CAN LOVE ME!!!.jpg Wait, what did I say?.jpg Corey and Laney drinking a chocolate milkshake.jpg Chocolate is cuter.jpg Chocolate faced Corey and Laney.jpg You guys are adorbs.jpg Corey and Laney walking on the beach.jpg Laney looks like she's falling in love.jpg Corey has no idea why the hell Laney is looking at him lovingly.jpg Corey makes a funny face.jpg Hilarious Corey, hilarious.jpg Laney splashing Corey with ocean water.jpg Corey and Laney splashing each other with water.jpg Some sharks come up.jpg SHARK ATTACK!!!.jpg Laney feeling crabby.jpg Kin and Kon buried in the sand.jpg Laney loves Corey a lot.jpg Kin and Kon ram into Corey and Laney.jpg Corey and Laney in a Sean crash.jpg Not Romantic.jpg Ram your swans into our dude.jpg Laney isn't happy with Kin and Kon ruining her dates with Corey.jpg STOP RUINING THIS FOR ME!!!.jpg Beep beep beep.jpg Corey and Laney come home laughing.jpg Laney tries to explain to them how it's all just nice.jpg Now were all good and we can hug again.jpg Then Laney tells them about their duet.jpg When people are in love, they sing duets.jpg It has always about the cake.jpg Move? You don't even live here..jpg Their memories if watching TV.jpg Memories of the wedding.jpg Memories of the playing bumper boats.jpg Poor Corey and Laney.jpg Well I just wanted.jpg Sigh, no drums at all.jpg What happened to us?.jpg Oh Corey don't feel depressed.jpg Fake Love True Love.jpg I just really wanted this gig.jpg Laney wants to tell Corey that she loves him.jpg The gig as well.jpg Trina comes in crying over Pinkcredible.jpg She vows to get Pinkcredible back.jpg Corey now knows how to get Kin and Kon back.jpg Laney has a pretty sweater.jpg The diary falls on Laney's head.jpg Laney got hurt by the diary.jpg Corey gets the diary and they go to hit the wedding.jpg Goodbye itchy sweater.jpg Go one kids, make me puke from love.jpg Or you ain't getting on that stage.jpg Laney tells Barney about their beautiful date.jpg Barney is not pleased.jpg Corey tells Barney about how much crap they had to put up with on their date.jpg YEAH!!!.jpg Corey and Laneybmake an announcement.jpg Then suddenly that love was gone..jpg Jsjsjsja.jpg And I let us fall apart.jpg CWD-Ear.jpg I threw you away.jpg Like a pile of old stuff.jpg I take all the blame..jpg But I've had enough.png I'm nothing without you.jpg Well maybe not nothing but a whole lot less..jpg Kin and Kon forgive Corey and Laney.jpg What the? Wait, weren't Corey and Laney just wearing a dress and a tuxedo two seconds ago?.jpg Barney is glad about this.jpg And here's Laney McCormick.jpg And here's Kinny McCormick and Konny McCormick.jpg Helmet LOFL!!! Laney is helping poor old Kon put his lederhosen on..jpg STREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Bob the Builder.jpg Kon looks beauteous.jpg Laney opens her mouth.jpg Awesommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmme!.jpg Whoa! Slow down there tiger!.jpg WHAT R WE GUNNA DOOOOOOOO!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?.jpg This makes the rest of the band want to Rock out.jpg Corey Blasting like a Madman.png FRUIT! FRUIT! FRUIT!.jpg Rolly Corey.jpg And it makes the rest of the band rock out like nuts.jpg In fact the whole band is hunky dory, let's play some hunky dory songs.jpg And the hunky dory Laney.jpg Goes through a not so hunky dory transformation.jpg Which perfectionalizes her music.jpg Laney ain't the happiest bean in the bean basket now.jpg And Corey clips her hair.jpg And now Laney has bangs.jpg Why did you even make an evil button on the helmet?.jpg Laney and Kin try to get Corey's helmet off.jpg That's irony right?.jpg COREY'S HELMET GOES KABLAM!!!!!!!.jpg Fight it Corey!.jpg Laney asks Corey is he's okay.jpg Kin asks where the helmet went.jpg Everyone is in shock as of what they just saw.jpg And they all look at Kin.jpg Okay fine I'm not gunna make anymore evil helmets.jpg And no escape rockets!.jpg Or laser eyes!.jpg Fine. I'll stick to hats..jpg I did not program it to do that.jpg Let's roll out.jpg Corey and Laney on he he mountains.jpg Laney on he he pole.jpg Laney pulling down the tapestry.jpg Laney goes into the barrel.jpg Man, my bass..jpg Corey slides down with her.jpg Laney is getting tossed around in the barrel.jpg Bingo! Or, Raffle-o..jpg Mina spots Laney cheating.jpg Laney is not going to out up with Mina's crap.jpg Laney and Mina fight over the ball.jpg Laney and Mina fighting over the ball.jpg But then they realize that they're on the same team.jpg So they work together to make Trina win.jpg Mayor Mellow finds Trina's heart ball.jpg But Laney reminds him of a little problem still facing them.jpg Laney jams her imperfect bass.jpg The band's instruments are now golden.jpg They play their music and it sounds perfect.jpg Laney actually likes it.jpg The band smashes their golden instruments.jpg YAY DESTRUCTION!!!.jpg Laney gets a tuba.jpg Grojband yodeled.jpg The quartet does a WILD YODEL!!!.jpg Laney is unhappy with the lack of destruction.jpg Laney is now very happy and crazy brained.jpg Monster of Rock Kin doesn't care about what Corey has to say.jpg Uh, but polite. It's nice to thank people..jpg BAG OF CHIPS!!!.jpg The kids watch the pick flick around the room.jpg The kids are scared if the pick.jpg Kon thanks Corey.jpg Kin springs up and shouts his name.jpg Kin takes out the typicals.jpg She thinks Grojband stinks.jpg I thought Grojband was on Disney.jpg I guess not. Well, the good news is, there will be no satanic subliminal messages hidden in the backgrounds of this show..jpg Corey ignores the stupid ol' Tri.jpg Kin warns him of El Chewpoocaca.jpg What's El Chewpoocaca?.jpg WHATS EL CHEWPOOCACA??.jpg Kin tells Laney the scary story of El Dhewpoocaca.jpg Laney think that story isn't real.jpg Why must you poo poo El Chewpoocaca?.jpg The band goes into the sewers..jpg Stopping suddenly.jpg We can test the sewer's reverb.jpg Ready to twin activate?.jpg El Chewpoocaca terrifies Grojband.jpg Nice belch Kon.jpg El Chewpoocaca is facing Grojband.jpg Kon declares to save the band.jpg Kon Burps on Elchewpoocaca.jpg But it has no affect.jpg El Chewpoocaca goes to kill Grojband.jpg Grojband runs out of the sewer.jpg Kin and Kon barricade the sewer.jpg Trina mocks them in the faces.jpg Who said anything about a gordie monster?.jpg Mina gets a bleats.jpg Nick Mallory tells people about things he likes.jpg Grojband hates Trina and Mina.jpg What are we gunna do Core?.jpg Corey says that they should go back to the garage for a crazy plan that just might work.jpg YABBA DABBA DABBA DABBA DABBA DABBA DOO!!!.jpg YIPPER YAPPER YOO HOO!!!.jpg Kon Bling Buddy!.jpg WOWZERZ!!! Looks like a bunch of crap..jpg Aw you got no proof!.jpg KATE AND ALLIE HAVE GONE MISSING!!!.jpg Okay, you have a little proof.jpg Corey has a plan.jpg Is this a crazy plan that just might work?.jpg It is..jpg Carry on..jpg Corey flaps his snaptrap.jpg Yeah Corey Yeah.jpg Kon is SITTIN' ON DA TOALEGHT!!! Mmpha mmpha mm!.jpg GAAAAAAH!!!!! GREAT GOD DUDE!!!.jpg I'M THE BAIT!!!.jpg Corey flushes Kon down the toilet.jpg Kon goes GRRGLFLT!!!.jpg Corey, Kin, and Laney are still looking for Kon.jpg Kin keeps looking for Kon.jpg But he still can't find him.jpg Kids is getting PISSED OFF!!!.jpg But he finally hears a FRICKIN' BURP!!!.jpg Corey, Kin, and Laney take a peep.jpg RUN GROJBAND RUN! HURRY!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Grojband is hiding in the sewer pipage..jpg Corey is watching in vileness.jpg Were monstrously lacking in the lyric department.jpg If Nick is here than that must mean ....jpg Corey has ... YET ANOTHER CRAZY PLAN THAT JUST MIGHT WORK!.jpg Laney sets Nick up on a date with Chewpoo.jpg Take cover. She's ready to blow!.jpg Let's rock!.jpg The band plays a song.jpg Should we just wall her up in there again?.jpg I think there's a monster inside of all of us.jpg Rats go around Corey.jpg Corey locks El Chewpoocaca up away forever.jpg That was me.jpg That's our Kon.jpg One Plant Band Hey Kiiiiiin.jpg CHEESE CHEESE CHEESE!!!.jpg Put your curds away.jpg A killer new then complete with lyrics?.jpg Pfffffft YEAH RIGHT!!!!!!!.jpg GROJBAND IS GOING VEGAN!!!.jpg YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Don't pay a finger on my plant.jpg TOUCH MY PLANT AND DIE!!!!!!!!.jpg MEEEEEYYYOOOOOOOLLLLPOOLKWKWWWWWUWEHHSSHSNSMSJ!!!!!!!!.jpg Alright, let's get ready.jpg Vegans don't eat cheese.jpg Grojband practicing for the gig that they might not get..jpg A big ol' pile of Grojband.jpg Let's all take a WHAP NAP!!!.jpg Everyone is Scuuuuuurrrrrrrrredugh!.jpg Correction, we made science happen..jpg Laney tries to kill Planty..jpg LANEY VS PLANTY!!!.jpg Kin and Laney with natural instruments.jpg What a bunch of crap.jpg So, let's all go and stuff..jpg After Kin and Laney leave,.jpg The guys are shopping.jpg CoreyXPlanty = Clanty.jpg MAD LANEY!!!.jpg Wow. Look at these crappy clothes.jpg Oh but it looks good on you Corey!.jpg What the Hell Corey..jpg Hey, Corey looks like that um uh ... Indian God guy..jpg What's going on with Corey?.jpg Let's brain it up!.jpg Corey can FLY!!!.jpg WAAAAAH!!!! HOLY CRAP COREY CAN FLY!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Core, none of this us us..jpg Core, what the hell are you talking about?.jpg AYO FREE RANGE LANEY!!!.jpg DONT CHOO BE HARSHIN' ON THE LOVE OF DA LIFE MANG!!!!!!!!!.jpg Laney's heart gets torn out.jpg Laney's heart gets torn to shreds.jpg Laney is about to cry because Corey has just killed her on the inside..jpg Laney crying.jpg Kin and Laney in One Plant Band.jpg QUACKSLAP!!!.jpg Dizzy Laney.jpg Whoa, guys? What the hell is that?.jpg Laney punches Kin in the face.jpg Were a band a Grojband.jpg The shadows over Grojband.jpg Planty kidnaps Grojband.jpg Trina walks in with a foul grimace on her face.jpg Trina WILLKINSLY tosses Grojband into the Salad Barn.jpg GrojROLLEEERSZ!!!!!!!!!.jpg Now I've got an even brainier idea.jpg Hmmm, let me guess how Corey's gunna word this sentence.jpg I've got a crazy plan that just might work..jpg Groj chefs.jpg Captain Cape Corey.jpg WE ARE THE REAL GROJBAND!!!.jpg Corey a rockin' and a a Laney a rockin'.jpg Guys! I just booked us a gig at Chatman's cheese cottage!.jpg LETS GET CHEEZAY!!!.jpg Creepaway Camp Grojband steps out of the bus.jpg Laney asks Corey just what in the name of god himself was he thinking when he made Grojband go to a CAMP!!!.jpg Trina is the camp councilor at Camp Screamley.jpg Laney is not happy with Corey making the band compete with The Newamans at a camp where Trina's head councilor.jpg And a burn battle commences between Grojband and The Newmans.jpg Corey tells Carrie that their song is going to toast her's like a marshmallow.jpg Laney is determined to KILL the Newmans in the band battle.jpg Trina busts in and gusts some junk.jpg Grojband watching from the bushes.jpg Corey likes ROCK!!!.jpg Campfire metal was a thing?.jpg The band in Camp Screamley.jpg Grojband goes for a rock walk.jpg Laney ridiculously recites the plan for no given reason at all.jpg Corey thinks it's a grand idea.jpg They hear a scary noise.jpg An evil figure emerges from the dsrkness.jpg The babies SCREEEEEEEAM in terror!.jpg THE BABIES ATE SCREAMING! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg SCREAM BABIES SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg AAAAAAAAH THE BABIES ARE SCREAMING AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Wait what?.jpg They don't understand that he's really Blade..jpg Laney thinks he's adorable.jpg Wait, so you're Blade Stabbington?.jpg Crying and cutting Blade.jpg I am so sad kids, I am not scary anymore. Boo HOO HOO..jpg Does Blade look like he's BWAHAHAing or BOOHOOHOOing?.jpg Doesn't look like Blade is laughing or having a good time.jpg Alright guys, we do not climb into the house through the window..jpg It's completely ridiculous you guys, we do not climb into the house through the window..jpg Laney throws Biteface.jpg Nope! No buts you guys! Do not climb in and out of the house using the-.jpg I don't care if granny allowed it! I'm unallowing it!.jpg Splash in the water.jpg Bubble bubble bubble.jpg We have liftoff.jpg Trina lands in the water.jpg A confused Corey catches the diary.jpg TRIUMPHANT!!!.jpg Grojband performs a scarier song.jpg Grojblade.jpg Yeah, see I didn't mention this whole rocket lighthouse thing before cuz I didn't think it'd be important enough, I mean like, a rocket powered lighthouse that can travel form dimension to dimension? Who cares about that?.jpg Kin asks an obvious question.jpg Time for another moral.jpg Scary, where was that last night?.jpg Who knows fella?.jpg Who knows Laney? Who ever knows?.jpg I nose..jpg Zoohouse Rock Laney asks what Kin built.jpg It's my mus-sage chair.jpg Lanes ol' look ol' Kin.jpg Corey accepts the band having bear costumes.jpg Yes to bear costumes?.jpg Let's shush our shushers.jpg Corey shuts Laney up and gives her a big fat bear hug.jpg Future Corey will worry about lyrics, today Corey is dressed like a bear.jpg Today Corey plays with his band.jpg Bear with us.jpg Grrrojband!.jpg Grrrojband gets LOCKED IN A CAGE!!!.jpg I'm gunna guess this is more about ruining us than helping us.jpg This is where you'll be playing.jpg Make me some music my music makin' bears..jpg Now, I've got some more business to take care of..jpg Grrrrojbears!.jpg Bears bears bears!.jpg Kin steals Corey's line.jpg Oh no he di'int!.jpg Too bad we can't reach that vending machine.jpg Mayor a mellow dings the dinner bell.jpg The fish is on the ground.jpg They need to focus on making music now.jpg HbfbhSKUCkHadchladhbclkD,chabk.jpg SHUT UP LANEY! It's Kin's time to shine..jpg But wherever shall we get lyrics?.jpg With bait of course..jpg Mayor Mellow thanks Grojband..jpg You people are AMAZING!.jpg Grojband plays a zoo song.jpg Aesfhgebjursfyc.jpg Ihhuybuigdeaakguedqugied.jpg UhgnsykuaseygfFsdydfsyugkkg.jpg imagehvjvhj.jpg The shark kills Grojband.jpg The band is seeing it all.jpg Whatever.jpg Corey tells his beautiful little moral to the land.jpg Core! Those would have made some killer lyrics!.jpg Queen Bee Laney's reaction to the whole thing.jpg Corey comes in with a tick to see to Queen Bee pageant.jpg Foofy.jpg Dainty.jpg Frilly.jpg Fancy pantsy.jpg Clicky shoesy.jpg Creepy smiley.jpg RIDICULOUS!!!.jpg In short, I think they're strange..jpg Corey tells her how there's FIFTY PAGEANTS A YEAR BABY! FIFTYYYY!!!!!!!.jpg And that if they play at the one pageant, they will become hirey guys..jpg Laney asks if Corey even has lyrics.jpg What a surprise, Corey da Riffman has a big day ZILCH in the lyric department..jpg But he explains how hell make Trina happy.jpg With some cupcakes.jpg And marriage.jpg And Nick Mallory.jpg Which will make her go into love diary mode.jpg Trina? Happy? That doesn't happen!.jpg Corey flies his little paper airplane.jpg Corey drops down with some Trina news.jpg And Laney chimes in to let him know ... But she's not.jpg This is bad news for Grojband.jpg They won't be able to stop Trina now. They've got babies on their sides!.jpg But Corey! Those girls are like human sugar packets from a coffee shop!.jpg This is so Caney!.jpg Corey says the operation title of the plan.jpg But as always, his operation tiles just go on and on and on and on and on and on and on!.jpg Um, Core? How about just "Operation: Queen Bee?".jpg The Grojband unity chant chants out Queen Bee!!!.jpg Sweet to sour and sour to ... Uh ... Queen Bee?.jpg Grojband sees Trina go by.jpg Trina scared away all of the competition!.jpg But that means that Trina wins!.jpg But Mayor Mellow delivers some bad news.jpg But Corey has a crazy plan that just.jpg He has an idea on what to do with Laney.jpg Get me a dress, I'm going in..jpg Laney looks bee-autiful! Anyone? Anyone? ... Aw screw you guys, that was funny!.jpg You will cry if I get called a little sweetie again!.jpg You make a pretty cute girl.jpg Bro!.jpg Mayor Mellow introduces the second challenge.jpg I ... Mean ... Filling cups with honey ... Sorry, got a little ahead o myself there..jpg Laney's planning on losing.jpg It's okay little bee I just need a little.jpg The Bee perches on Laney's fingerw.jpg Mayor Mellow looks at Laney's glass.jpg When he drinks it.jpg Mayor Mellow declares Laney the winner.jpg Laney is sorry she won.jpg Riding mechanical bees.jpg Laney can't seem to hold onto that crazy bee any longer.jpg And Laney bounces right on off of that thing.jpg And Trina is happy that she won.jpg Trina does a victory dance.jpg Mayor Mellow penalties her.jpg Mayor Mellow calls her out for gloating.jpg And declares Laney the winner.jpg Corey gives Laney as massage.jpg Bee piñatas.jpg Trina mouths off Laney.jpg Laney mouths off Trina.jpg Laney is whacking at Trina.jpg This is the last straw for Laney.jpg Laney is not happy.jpg BATTLE CRY!!!.jpg Laney tears all of her candy of of her piñata.jpg Nobody disses the band.jpg Laney has cursed Trina.jpg And that she has destroyed everything but the piñata.jpg Mayor Mellwo announces Laney as the big winner.jpg Sorry Core. She dissed the band. Nobody disses the band..jpg Your up boys.jpg Violinist it up!.jpg Grojband sings a Queen bee song.jpg Grojband is packing up and ready to head home.jpg Mayor Mellow congrats the band-o for doing so good at their gig-o.jpg Core! Those would have been some good lyrics!.jpg If we would've just sang that, I wouldn't have had to wear a dress.jpg Well, you'll never have to wear one again fella.jpg Laney's dreams of marrying Corey.jpg Are crushed.jpg Dreamreaver Part 1 Lanster.jpg Sparkle ball.jpg Laney go ping.jpg Laney go pong.jpg Laney Crazy Ragey.jpg Wicked wicked!.jpg Now it's Laney's turn.png Corey wants to make a music video.png Laney still has no idea what lyrics they'll have.png Let's make a video of our ping pong game.png Too bad nobody caught that on camera.png Everyone looks at the screen.png Corey plans the video.png But it was bootylicious right?.jpg Grojband is in great shock.jpg Corey is having some Corey troubles!.jpg THIS COMPUTER MUST BE DESTROYED!!!!!!!!!!.jpg AND A GIANT GOLDEN TIGER!!!.jpg Cuz now I'm into this.jpg ....jpg Grojband Powers Rocktivate.png Um, Core? We don't exactly have any powers..jpg ... right ....jpg But we will in our video!.jpg Grojband powers rocktivate.jpg Riding through the terrains of death rock!.jpg Laney is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg The music video!.jpg TIME FOR ROCK AND ROLL!!!.jpg It's time to blast!!!.jpg GUITAR FUSION OF ROCK AND EPICNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg ... WTF DID I JUST WATCH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!.jpg Ummmm, why did we make that music video?.jpg I guess we all just did what we throughout was awesome and put it all together and forgot to make sure it made sense..jpg And now we don't even have lyrics that match this complete and total zaniness!.jpg NO MINA! IM MY DREAMS NICK MALLORY HAD SHEEP FOR FEET, NOT COWS!!! ... Jerk!.jpg ....... Umm, hey I'm sorry Kin, but yes that does in fact make you sound creepy. Very creepy. I'm going to back away now. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Brainwashing.jpg Wake up Tri!.jpg KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!! THREE KIDS ON THE BLOCK!!!!!!.jpg Megaphone, monkey, and bucket of water.jpg Well, there's only one thing left to do now..jpg Helmets to the rescue.jpg Wearing some goofy helmets.jpg Because it's awesome, and we can..jpg BLAAAAAASSST!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Everyone is shocked out.jpg The band is in the dream realm.jpg Caney in Dreamreaver.jpg Where is the store?.jpg I should really reconsider who I'm friend a with..jpg The band is going to the store.jpg Shirtless fireman beefcake Nicks.jpg Mommy Nick and Baby Nick.jpg ALL NICKS ATTACK!!!.jpg The Nick's are EVIL!!!!!!!!.jpg What a cliffhanger.jpg Dreamreaver Part 2 Core! There's no time for that!.jpg We've got evil babies on the loose!.jpg And Kon is he first to go.jpg Then Kin dies.jpg And then Laney dies.jpg But it was me who killed them so I get the band right?.jpg Uh, hey guys? Look at this non..jpg These dudes are not the band were looking for..jpg WHOOOOAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg OH MY GOD! WE'RE TWO BANDS! WITH DIRTBIKES AND TIGERS AND FLYING INSTRUMENTS AND EVERYTHING!!! HAHAHA!!!!!!!!.jpg Band meeting.jpg Oooh!.jpg A magic door opens up.jpg Grojband is in jail.jpg Yeah .... ummmm ...... about that..jpg Corey and Laney shocked in the fire.jpg It all has to do with that dream hinting book!.jpg I figured it out. I'm a genius. No need to thank me just doing my job. I am awesome, yes I am awesome. :).jpg The band escapes but, why couldn't they have done this the whole time?.jpg But his friends all laugh and make fun of him..jpg ... Awkward ....jpg so, right, um, uh, TO TRINA'S MIND!!!.jpg So, can't we just like dream up a way to get there?.jpg Why ride a bus when you can fly?.jpg And why are we flying on rainbows shooting out of out butts?.jpg There's always room for fun!.jpg Off we go, flying on cool butt rainbows shooting right out of our pants!!!.jpg Bye bye butt friends!!! ;).jpg We blast away on our stinky rays! How wow this is cool but how do we land?.jpg And Corey and Laney just land normally.jpg What is all this crap?.jpg Yeah, would you look at all this crap. Where the hell is Trina's little book anyway?.jpg BAM! BANG! POW! BOP! ZOW! ... OW!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Hey, I found the book!.jpg Let's open it up and see what zany surprised await!.jpg MAGIC BOOK OR MAGIC!!!!!!!!.jpg TELEPORTO KER-ZAPPP!!!.jpg MAGIC ZAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Guess this is the place..jpg Um, Core? How do we get all the way up there?.jpg They're spying on that bratty sleeper..jpg Punt!.jpg BOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg I hate yappy dogs..jpg The band is hiding in fear from the death rayz.jpg Hey, so you guys! Lol..jpg So, hey. Let's kill these guys Huh..jpg Laney once again asks Corey just how in the hell are they going to get some lyrics..jpg And once again Corey says his famous line: I've got a crazy plan that just might work..jpg OH MY GODDDD!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg We're dead..jpg I play winner..jpg Power Paddles!!!!!.jpg CLEAR!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg It's Laney's turn to play some ping pong!.jpg BATTLE CRY!!!!!!!! ENERGY BLAST!!!!!!!!!.jpg FACE YOUR DOOM!!!!!!.jpg BAK GOES DA LANEY POP!!!!!!!!.jpg The rest of the band is pretty beaten up over their fight with Mirage Band..jpg Corey is the winner!!!.jpg But Core, we still don't have instruments!.jpg The light zaps and saves poor Laney.jpg Laney is a rocker star yeah!.jpg Count US in Kon!.jpg The real Kon counts them in..jpg And Corey blasts off starting a song.jpg Laney doesn't like tigers!.jpg LANEY ROAR!!!!!!.jpg What a happy day in dreamland!.jpg Don't worry Lanes! All we need to do is remember these lyrics and get out of here!.jpg But that might not happen though..jpg EVIL TRINA IS EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg GROJBAND IS SCREWED!!!!!!!!!.jpg Trina runs off in joy!.jpg Corey and Laney wake up.jpg We're alive!.jpg Now let's get out of here!.jpg Corey and Laney have some second thoughts..jpg Kin bids a farewell to the computer and their dreams of making a music video..jpg Now what are we gunna do?.jpg Does anyone feel like we're still dreaming?.jpg Maybe we were never awake Lanes..jpg That made no sense.jpg It would have made perfect lyrics for our music video!.jpg I managed to save the novelty spoon from the dream..jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries